


Earnest Instincts

by sinspiration



Series: sheith omegaverse au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Feeding, IT'S SHIRO'S RUT DEAR READERS, M/M, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Past Sexual Abuse, Service Top Shiro (Voltron), also no mpreg that has no place here, ngl that's kinda of this Shiro's Default State, you know what that means!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: “Oh,” Keith says.He looks taken aback, clearly not having expected that from Shiro, and Shiro wishes this weren’t a conversation they had to have at all. Keith has dealt with a lot in his life. Keith has dealt with a lot of bad alphas in his life, too. The last thing Shiro ever wants to do is stir up bad memories.Dangerous.“Oh,” Keith says again, before he gets a determined look on his face. “Okay. When is it? I’ll help.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: sheith omegaverse au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761745
Comments: 170
Kudos: 1548





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was all thinking, "hey, I liked writing that first bit, maybe a part two would be a good idea." And then I put that thought on twitter and Twitter said UM YES PLEASE.
> 
> and surprise, self, it started getting Big.
> 
> You did read that rating correctly. We have end-game explicit! Just gotta.... get there... first. Aha.

Shiro’s morning routine has been a very set routine for years now. Once he’s done exercising and has finished his shower, he dresses, then takes a few minutes to check his phone for messages and to go over his calendar while he downs an after-exercise shake before he heads over to the cafe right by his work, where he usually goes for breakfast. (And yes, that technically is two breakfasts but he’s 6’4” and active and he likes pastries. He’s long come to terms with the fact that eating morning pastries at his cafe means he also needs to supplement.) 

So an easy routine, and one that hasn’t changed much in quite a while. There’s only been one change, really, recently, though it’s a big one. 

In the last couple months, he doesn't often have breakfast alone anymore. He’s joined by the most amazing person in the world, and the best thing that’s ever happened to Shiro.

As always, Shiro can’t help but smile as his thoughts drift to Keith, which happens often. It’s been a running joke for weeks now in his friend circle that whenever he “gets that soppy look on his face” they know what’s on his mind.

But again, Shiro can’t help it. Keith is a whirlwind of a person, brilliant and bright and beautiful, and Shiro counts himself lucky every day that Keith was willing to let Shiro in enough so that they could actually get to know each other. 

Keith’s had a difficult time, and being an omega certainly did nothing to make that any easier. He had no reason to trust Shiro, especially at first. No reason to trust any alpha, and Shiro wouldn’t have blamed him for it, if he’d never given Shiro the time of day.

But he’d slowly let his walls come down, and it had been like watching a flower unfurl. Shiro lives for Keith’s smiles. His laugh.

Even more special than the breakfasts where Shiro no longer eats alone, is that, in the last few weeks, sometimes Shiro doesn't wake up alone, either.

Keith has only recently gotten comfortable spending the night at Shiro’s place, which Shiro wholeheartedly understands. Keith likes Shiro’s apartment, but it isn’t  _ his _ space, in the way that Keith’s apartment has been claimed by him. For an omega just getting his footing at trusting someone, especially an alpha, the fact that Keith will sleep over at Shiro’s’ at all is huge.

Shiro has slept over at Keith’s apartment much more often, but they’re both careful to make sure Keith still gets his space when he needs it. Shiro certainly doesn’t mind. He’d much rather Keith be happy and see Keith a little less, then push himself into Keith’s life until Keith is miserable.

Absolutely not.

Even just the thought has him rumbling angrily, and grumbles at himself as he takes a seat on his couch to check his phone. He sends Keith a good morning and a kiss, scrolls through some social media, and then gets a pop-up notification from his tracking app.

Oh. 

Yeah, it’s… about that time, isn’t it. 

“Damn it,” Shiro mutters to himself. But it’s not like getting annoyed will change anything.

Like any responsible alpha, Shiro keeps track of his rut. He’s been dutifully updating the app on his phone for years, to best predict his patterns and hone in on the day things will start. Technology and science are both wonderful, and they give him ample warning. At this point, he has the whole event down to a science, and it’s easy enough to prepare for. Even if it’s a lot less easy to actually have the rut.

Oh, he certainly won’t complain. Rut is a million times easier than heat, and Shiro recognizes his own privilege within a society that also provides him with plenty of coping methods and excuses. Even in terms of the actual event--casual rut partners are way more accepted than casual heat partners, and it’s just another stupid example of how unbalanced things are.

For his part, Shiro has never been a fan of casual rut partners. Casual  _ sex _ is one thing. Rut is… something else. Rut is a different sort of single-minded need. He’s never been comfortable with the idea of just finding someone or hiring someone he didn’t really know. 

Of course, there’s no way he’d ever seek one out now anyway. 

God, the idea of spending his rut with  _ Keith  _ though...

But even as the fantasy threatens to overcome him, Shiro gathers up his resolve and pushes it away. That’s a pressure he refuses to put onto Keith. Not after everything else the world has done to him.

Even now, after months, Shiro will make mistakes. Move wrong, or say the wrong thing, and Keith will retreat, even if it’s only for a few moments. They’ve had dozens of conversations where Shiro has whispered apologies and Keith has stuttered out forgiveness, and that Keith still gives Shiro chances, that Keith still feels like Shiro is  _ worth _ chances...

Keith shows weakness to very few people, instead baring his teeth and gearing up for a fight. But he lets Shiro hold him and comfort him after bad days, and that means more than Shiro will ever be able to say. 

Keith makes Shiro feel like he’s  _ good. _ A good person. A good alpha.

A good alpha wouldn’t ask an omega just beginning to get comfortable with intimacy to... deal with him during his rut.

It’s fine if Shiro is by himself. It really is. He knows to prepare properly and gather everything together. He puts in for time off at work, gets the script for the medications that keep his temperature regulated, does a lot of laundry to make sure he has a full brevity of soft blankets to wrap himself up in, goes grocery shopping and buys ready meals. 

And he’ll get out his rut aids and maybe stare at them too long before sighing and placing them within easy reach, knowing that it’s always best to have them on hand for the moment he wakes up mindless.

It’s that last part--the knowing he wakes up mindless. That’s the hardest thing there is to deal with. It’s certainly a big reason as to why Shiro prefers to spend rut on his own, and definitely a factor in his resolute decision to keep from asking Keith to be with him.

Shiro knows that aside from being good in the way Keith considers him good, he’s also a very “good” definition of an alpha. He’s big and strong. Powerful. Capable. Intimidating if he wants to be, a threat if he needs to be.

And during rut, he can go mindless. Dangerous.

It’s not a fact about himself that he’s pleased to call his own.

Much better, then, to spend his rut by himself.

Shiro sighs and makes a note to put in for time off work.

***

“Hey,” Keith says, lighting up as Shiro joins him at the table. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Shiro replies, smiling back. Seeing Keith react so positively to him always makes Shiro’s heart sing. 

“I ordered you coffee,” Keith says. “And, uh, a chocolate croissant.”

“Oh!” Shiro’s a huge fan of the cafe’s chocolate croissants, but they often sell out very early. The fact that Keith made sure to order one for him makes Shiro warm all over. Shiro usually arrives at the cafe earlier than Keith, since he drives straight there and doesn’t have to deal with the bus the way Keith does, so it’s rare that Keith arrives first to do the ordering. “Thank you.”

“It’s okay if you want to get something else though,” Keith adds. “If you wanted to pick something else.”

“A chocolate croissant sounds great,” Shiro says honestly. “Really, thanks for thinking of me.”

Keith beams at him, just from that little compliment, always so eager to soak up affection.

Shiro’s so ridiculously lucky, and he knows it. “What did you get?”

“The French toast bread pudding.”

Shiro grins. French toast is something Shiro only eats when he has a specific craving, and sometimes when he gets the bread pudding, he ends up giving part of it to to Keith happily finish. “Finally decided to order it for yourself?

Keith shrugs, lips still quirked up. “Probably it won’t taste as good not off your plate though.”

“I’d be happy to feed you,” Shiro says. It’s meant to be teasing, and it comes out teasing, but it’s also mortifying. Hand-feeding is a ridiculously overt display of PDA and Shiro would never, ever presume to suggest it. Such as it is, there are levels of PDA that Keith is comfortable with. Holding hands (sometimes), a quick peck on the mouth or cheek (usually), hugs (always). But hand feeding? Keith has only asked for it a scant few times since his heat several months ago, and Shiro has kept himself from offering it too often, so as not to be overbearing. 

Probably the only reason the words even slipped out at all were because his rut is coming up, and everything in him is on board to be with his omega in every way he can.

With  _ Keith, _ he sternly corrects himself.

Keith, who is blinking at him, cheeks red. 

Shiro can’t even help himself, in reaction to how cute Keith looks. It’s pure second-nature to wink and add, conspirituality, “maybe when we're alone though, hm?”

He’s not expecting Keith’s scent to change so drastically to jasmine so quickly. The waft of it stuns him for a moment. Keith’s scent is always enticing, but nothing affects Shiro in quite the same way as knowing Keith’s scent has changed for  _ him. _

In the silence, Keith searches his face, then clears his throat. “I’ll uh, I’ll just… go let them know we’re ready for everything now.”

“Great,” Shiro says, sounding too far away to himself. “Thank you.”

Keith slips him a shy smile and stands up, walking over to the counter.

Shiro watches him go, trying not to be worried about the static in his brain.

***

Work is understanding as usual about Shiro needing to take a week off. He’s an exemplary employee, and even if he weren’t, rut time is pretty standard. 

It helps that his rut is the definition of normal, in that it happens by degrees and lasts three days, with the typical one day building up to full-blown rut. A full week gives him a day to finish all his preparations, the build-up day, time for the rut itself, and then a couple days to properly come down. It’s totally cut and dry. It’s been Shiro’s pattern for years.

Another part of Shiro’s pattern, in getting ready for his rut, is to talk to his friend Hunk. Hunk works as the head coordinator for a meal-subscription business; one of those fancy kinds that delivers fresh ingredients and recipes to your door. He’s got his plate full (ha) creating those recipes and sourcing ingredients, but he still manages to find the time to cook for himself and friends too. Shiro makes good use of his subscription service, but for rut week, he’s not so great at concentrating on cooking.

“Yeah sure,” Hunk says over the phone when Shiro calls him on his break. “Same routine as always? Food for a week?”

“If you can,” Shiro says, relieved. “If you’re sure you have time.”

“No problem, buddy. Happy to help. Any requests? Besides the baked mac and cheese. Since I promise, I know I’m making you that.”

“I really liked that lamb stew you came up with last month,” Shiro says after a moment. “I’ve made it three times so far.”

“Oh sure, that’s super easy. Crock pots, am I right? Good inventions.”

Shiro chuckles. “Won’t argue with the master.”

“You argue with me plenty, but I’ll let it go. What about Keith?”

“What about Keith?” Shiro asks, confused.

“Any preferences for the week? I’ll make sure I get creative with the finger food, but you’re probably also keeping that in mind for when you buy snacks, yeah? Ooh--I’ve got this new thing I’ve been playing with for a dark chocolate mousse that I’d bet he’d love. And, uh, I’m sure you’d get a huge kick out of eating it uh, with him, not that I am asking for details--”

“What?”

“Uh… you know like, uh,” Hunk coughs. “Feeding him? Especially when he really likes something--oh my god, why do I even have to say this out loud, you’re  _ always _ watching him when he eats--”

“No, I--Hunk. You don’t have to make food for Keith too. I’m going to be alone.”

“Uh,” Hunk says after a pressing silence. “Why, exactly?”

“What do you mean ‘why?’”

“Literally that. The definition of the word. Why?”

“Because rut is a lot to deal with,” Shiro says, repeating what he’s been telling himself all day. “And I don’t want to pressure Keith into anything.”

“Okay buddy, sure. And what’s Keith’s opinion on the matter?”

Shiro doesn’t have anything to say to that.

“Uh-huh. You haven’t even told him, have you.” It’s not a question.

“I will,” Shiro says quickly. “I just haven’t had the chance to yet. I only got my alert today.”

“You have breakfast with him literally every morning.”

“And I wasn’t going to have that conversation with him in public,” Shiro says, because at least that’s a valid excuse.

“Right. You totally weren’t just putting it off, because you know that as soon as you tell him about your rut time, he’s going to offer to spend it with you.”

“Look, I just… I don’t want to put Keith into that situation. You’re right. If I bring it up, he  _ will _ offer to spend it with me. And not… necessarily because he wants to, or because he thinks he’d enjoy it. Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean Keith has that obligation to me, and I don’t want to put him on the spot.”

“Those are some good grown-up words. You should use them with your boyfriend and then see what he thinks.”

Shiro snorts at the jab. “What happened to Hunk the gentle giant?”

“I’m plenty gentle! I also just think it’s probably a good idea to point out the very big flaws in your terrible plan to keep your rut from your boyfriend.”

“Oh, look at that,” Shiro says. “Break’s almost over. I’ve got to get back to work. Sorry.”

“You’re not sorry in the least.”

Shiro sighs. “I’ll talk to him. I will, I promise.”

“Okay, cool. Great. Good. And I’ll make mousse.” 

Shiro opens his mouth to respond to that, but Hunk beats him to getting the last word in by hanging up.

Shiro looks down at his phone and sighs again. He knows he has to talk to Keith. And he will. He’s just… not really sure what to say yet, or how to say it.

***

It’s on his mind for the rest of his shift, and through meeting Keith at the end of his.

“Dinner?” Shiro offers, after Keith’s walked him to his car.

Keith grins. “Yeah, sure. I won’t say no to more time with you.”

Shiro grins back. “Same here, which would be why I offered you dinner.”

They chat as Shiro drives them to his place, the conversation easy though Shiro talks more about his own shift than Keith does his. Keith’s made no secret of the fact that his job is a boring one, most frequently interrupted by rude clientele. He’ll vent about those interactions sometimes, but sometimes he keeps them to himself.

They’ve talked a little about Keith wanting more for himself, but that he isn’t sure what, yet. Right now he’s okay enough with a job that pays his bills that doesn’t have too much omega stigma attached to it. 

_ “Plus,” _ he often adds.  _ “There’s the added perk of seeing you every day at work.” _

It always makes Shiro warm all over, with how open and affectionate and sweet Keith proves himself to be. He’s had a lot taken from him, but he only ever lashes out or curls inward when given cause. It’s just that he’s been given too much cause too often.

Over dinner, Shiro can’t help watching Keith eat, and now that Hunk’s pointed it out, he realizes that it’s a pretty chronic habit. But it’s always so nice to provide for Keith, and to see him happy and enjoying the food Shiro’s prepared, that Shiro can’t fault himself for it. He likes it when his boyfriend is taken care of. He likes taking care of his boyfriend. So sue him.

“Would you like to stay?” Shiro offers. He always offers now, but he makes sure to be quick to assure Keith that he’ll be happy just seeing him later, if ever Keith gets that pinched look on his face that says he isn’t up to more people time but he doesn’t want to disappoint.

This time though, Keith just smiles at him. “Yeah. That’ll be nice.” And Shiro beams right back.

He knows he should bring up his approaching rut at some point, but right after dinner, while they’re both full and warm and a little lazy, doesn’t seem right. And Shiro doesn’t feel like disturbing the quiet afterwards, where they both spend time on their phones just being with each other, even if they aren’t talking. He’s too busy idly playing with Keith’s hair as he goes through his rut-prep list to bring up said rut.

But his thoughts keep drifting. Part of him just wants to happily sink into the feeling of touching Keith, of his scent permeating Shiro’s apartment, of knowing that Keith wants to be here, with him. He’s been delighting at stroking through Keith’s hair but it’s also been driving him to distraction.

Because the other part of him is wilder. More dangerous. The added edge of rut-mindlessness and need. Nothing that is excusable, nothing that he shouldn’t be able to control, but it takes him those precious moments to get his bearings, to come down, to--

God, Keith smells so good, and his hair is so soft, and he’s got his head pillowed on Shiro’s thigh, eyes closed, the picture of trust, and his neck is smooth and bare and Shiro wants to properly scent him, wants to properly  _ mark _ him, wants--

He clenches his teeth and breathes out through his nose. He turns his attention back to his phone and can’t comprehend anything on the screen.

“What’s the matter?” Keith asks quietly.

Shiro bites his lip, glancing down at Keith. He has to swallow several times before he’s able to ask, “What do you mean?” 

“You keep sighing,” Keith says, shifting to peek up at Shiro through his bangs before his eyes slide shut again and he rubs his cheek against Shiro’s thigh. “You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but I’m here to listen if you do.”

Shiro licks his lips. Well. Well… he’s going to have to tell Keith, after all. Better… better to now. Right? His rut was only a week away. It wasn’t as though Shiro could  _ hide _ the fact that he was going to have a rut, especially if it took him out of commission for several days. It would just hurt Keith. Shiro wasn’t willing to do that.

Right.

“I’ve just got a lot of my mind,” Shiro starts out. He fumbles with his words for a moment before taking a deep breath and going  _ the hell with it. _ “It’s ah… my rut. I got my timer that it’s going to happen next week. That um, that time of year, you know? So I’ve just been thinking about it. Trying to prepare. That sort of thing.”

“Oh,” Keith says.

He looks taken aback, clearly not having expected that from Shiro, and Shiro wishes this weren’t a conversation they had to have at all. Keith has dealt with a lot in his life. Keith has dealt with a lot of bad alphas in his life, too. The last thing Shiro ever wants to do is stir up bad memories.

_ Dangerous. _

“Oh,” Keith says again, before he gets a determined look on his face. “Okay. When is it? I’ll help.”

Help. 

His first instinct is to leap at the chance to have what Keith is offering.  _ Absolutely. Yes, please.  _ He can already picture it, what it would be like. He’s been trying to banish the fantasies from his mind all day, but they kept popping in, unbidden. Chanting  _ Keith Keith Keith _ as he thinks about how Keith feels in his arms, the taste of his skin, the flush he gets when Shiro tells him how good he is, how beautifully he falls apart--

But his rationale side is, at the very least, able to yell a little louder.

“That’s okay,” Shiro says, after what was probably too long a pause. “You don’t have to. I’ve got a handle on it. I can deal with it myself.”

Keith blinks up at him, before he moves away from Shiro and sits up. Shiro mourns the distance. 

“Maybe you can,” Keith says after a second. “But you don’t have to. I can help. I want to help.”

“Keith,” Shiro tries. “That’s… please, you don’t have to feel like--”

And then Keith’s expression shifts. Goes hurt. Goes inward. All of the big and little ways the world has dealt Keith pain has made it so easy, too easy, for Keith to place the blame on himself, no matter the circumstance. No matter the situation. “It’s… it’s okay if you don’t want me. To help. I understand.”

“It’s not that I don’t want you there,” Shiro tries, wanting to ease the upset in Keith’s expression and scent. “I just… it’s been a long time since I’ve shared a rut with someone. And I… I care about you so much. I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you.”

Keith’s mouth takes on a stubborn twist. “You wouldn’t hurt me.”

Shiro swallows and has to look away.  _ Dangerous.  _ “I don’t know that.”

“Shiro?”

“I don’t know that, Keith. And it’s scary, that I don’t know. But I don’t--I  _ can’t  _ risk it. I won’t do that to you. To us.”

Keith opens his mouth, then closes it again, his scent going confused and unhappy. He shifts on the couch, almost leaning forward back into Shiro’s space. Shiro wants him there, but right now he doesn’t know if he should reach out.

Eventually Keith says, quietly, “I want to be there with you. To help, however you need it. If you’d let me. And it’s not because I-I feel like it’d be an obligation or whatever. Because we’re dating. I know it’s not something you’d ask. Um. Obviously. But… I want to put it out there that I don’t think you’d hurt me. Even in rut.”

Keith always makes Shiro feel as if he’s being forgiven for something. Like Keith is able to just hone in on the ways Shiro works himself into knots and tries to soothe them. “Keith…”

Keith twines his fingers together, staring down at his hands. “I… I know what alphas can be like. The ones who feed into being  _ alphas, _ you know? Using it as… as an excuse. A justification.”

Shiro makes an unhappy sound. 

“You aren’t like that.” Keith peers up at him, violet eyes peeking out through his bangs. “You aren’t like them.” Keith reaches out to take Shiro’s hand between both of his own. “You’re kind and-and caring. Careful. Sometimes maybe a little too careful. But I appreciate it. Everything you do is because you’re a genuinely  _ good  _ person.”

Shiro sucks in a breath when Keith presses a kiss to his knuckles. “Oh, Keith.”

“You didn’t give up on me, Shiro. You still don’t. So yeah. I want to spend your rut with you. I want to help. I want to… I want to take care of you.” Keith’s smile is small. Tentative. “Or let you take care of me?”

Nothing in the world could make Shiro say no to that. “Okay.”

Keith’s smile grows. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Shiro says. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” Keith says quickly.

Shiro sighs, some of his tension leaving him. Even though he’s still worried, still nervous, something in him relaxes knowing that he’ll have Keith with him this time. “Okay.”

Keith threads their fingers together. “Okay.”

*** 

_ Someone’s crying. _

_ Someone’s crying, and it’s hard to focus. Their scent is delicious, intoxicating, but also strung through with distress. _

_ He knows he should stay away. Not to come any closer. It’s his fault. He’s the reason for tears.  _

_ Someone’s crying and it’s because of him.  _

_ Because of him, and he should comfort, but it’s his fault. He went too far and now they’re crying _

_ Keith is crying-- _

His eyes snap open, heart beating wildly. The dream is an acrid taste in the back of his throat and he has to remind himself to breathe. To settle. His room is dark and quiet, and the bedside clock says it’s barely after two. Plenty of time to relax again and go back to sleep before needing to get up and start his day.

There’s a sleepy noise from beside him, and Keith shifts from where he’s cuddled up close into Shiro’s side. His face is soft with sleep, but he still lets out a tiny whine anyway, nuzzling into Shiro’s shoulder. Reacting to Shiro’s distress and trying to soothe him, even while unconscious.

Shiro loves him so much.

The dream comes back to him. Just feelings, a few words. Not much.

Enough for Shiro to feel sick.

_ Dangerous. _

Keith stirs. Mumbles, “Sh… Sh’ro?”

Shiro realizes that he’s whining low in his throat. He grits his teeth together and cuts off the sound, hoping Keith falls back asleep. Keith has trouble sleeping, and Shiro doesn’t want to be the one to wake him up for no reason.

Because he--

For  _ no reason. _

Instead he curls tighter around Keith, letting himself have the comfort of Keith’s scent, the feel of him in his arms. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on Keith in his mind’s eye, happy and relaxed and open, instead of shrinking back in fear.

_ Try to-- _

Minutes pass and Shiro works to keep his breathing even.

In his arms and still asleep, Keith nuzzles closer and starts to purr.

Sometimes when a laugh sticks in your throat, it turns into a sob. Shiro aches with how much he loves and wants and wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets give it up for SELF CONTROLLLLL.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s amazing how quickly a day can approach when you’re dreading it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update treat! Shiro has a LOT ON HIS MIND.

It’s amazing how quickly a day can approach when you’re dreading it. Soon enough it’s Prep Day, and Shiro is gratefully putting away a week’s worth of pre-prepared meals courtesy of Hunk.

Hunk, who gave him a very knowing look when he’d instructed Shiro how to properly keep the mousse chilled until serving time.

“Where’s Keith?”

Shiro shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant. “I didn’t want Keith to take off too much work when he didn’t have to.”

Hunk appears unimpressed.

Shiro breaks eye contact. “He’ll come over tomorrow, after he’s done with work. And then I’ll have him for the rest of the week. I want to make sure he has space while he can get it.”

_ Space away from me to rethink things, if he wants to. Space to make a different decision. Space to run. _

“Wait a minute, so he won’t be here tomorrow?”

“He will. Once he’s done with work.” Shiro would have loved to pick him up and saved Keith having to use the bus and walking, but… he knew he probably wouldn’t be up to driving.

Hunk eyes him. “But tomorrow’s the build-up.”

Shiro turns to put some more tupperware into his freezer. It’s not at all an excuse to escape from Hunk’s judging gaze. “Yeah?”

“Shiro. Buddy. Pal. I get that you’re nervous, but you really think building up by yourself and  _ then _ having him come into your space will help?” Hunk holds up his hands. “Not that I’m suggesting anything--I am so far from suggesting anything, but I mean seriously, think about that. By yourself all day and, uh, I’m gonna go out on a limb here and  _ guess _ that your thoughts are gonna like, you know, maybe drift to a certain someone, and that builds up, and then he, uh, he shows up kinda maybe unsuspecting, uh, a little--”

Shiro stares at his friend, thoughts starting to race. He had wanted to give Keith space. He hadn’t thought about what that would mean for his  _ own _ mindset, as his higher brain function swiftly dwindled down to nothing but instinct.

He can picture it. Stalking around his apartment all day, not wanting to leave because of the pheromones he wouldn’t be able to help producing. Trying to exercise to work out his tension and energy, but unable to focus on anything but the upcoming rut. Drifting to thinking about Keith like he always does, but everything brighter, more intense, the  _ wanting _ stronger than ever. 

And then Keith knocking on his door, disheveled from work and the bus ride but smile bright for Shiro, smelling amazing like he always does and--

Shiro knows he has good self-control. He’s worked hard to hone it and he normally does a good job. But rut is… it’s something else. It’s why he sequesters himself. It’s not an excuse, nothing would be an  _ excuse _ but

_ Dangerous _

“Shiro?” Hunk’s voice cuts through the growing horror. “Shiro, man, come on, I didn’t--I’m not like, I’m not trying to scare you.”

“Right,” Shiro says faintly.

“I just meant that you should, you know, consider stuff like that too, yeah? It’s-it’s a big deal for you and it’s probably a big deal for him and--god, okay, I’m making it worse, aren’t I?” Hunk winces and rubs his hands together. “Look, it’ll be fine! It’ll be fine. Just… I don’t know, just don’t tamp down on the stuff you want because you  _ think _ it’ll be better for Keith. Keith’s an adult, and he’s smart, and he loves you, and he can make his own choices. Just tell him you want him around for your build-up day and let him decide. Don’t, like, take away his option to say yes just because he might have to say no. It’ll be better for both of you.”

Shiro lets out a breath and smiles weakly at Hunk. Keith and Hunk had really taken a shine to each other, and Shiro knows that Hunk’s trying to look out for Keith just like he’s trying to look out for Shiro. He wouldn’t suggest anything he would think might hurt either of them. “You’re really good at this, you know.”

Hunk huffs out a nervous laugh. “Good at sticking my nose into your business?”

“Good at people,” Shiro says. “And a good friend.”

Hunk ducks his head, smiling bashfully, and Shiro claps him on the shoulder. “Thanks. I mean it. You’re right. I’ll talk to him.”

Just as soon as he figures out what he wants to say.

***

A big downside to being a valet, after dealing with some of the people, is how boring it can be. Keith has a lot of downtime on his hands during the off-peak weekday hours. Morning is the older population who come to the mall to walk, lunchtime is people ducking in to shop, afternoon and evenings are high school kids (and fucking hell, it’s ridiculous when they come to valet) and the after-work population. Everyone in between are usually Moms.

Luckily the powers that be don’t mind Keith using his phone during a shift, as long as he comes to attention when a car pulls up. He’s got it down to a science now, slipping his phone into his pocket and standing up straight behind the booth when a client drives over.

He spends a lot of time reading, or watching videos with the captions on. Shiro’s been encouraging him to really start turning options over in his head for future work, and for the first time in a long time, Keith doesn’t feel like it’s a lost cause. 

Shiro makes Keith feel like he’s worth a future consisting of more than just survival. It was hard, realizing how foreign a feeling that was for him. But he’s trying. He tries every day.

Shiro makes it easier to try, too. 

It’s nice, having someone to spend time with who  _ gets  _ him. He doesn’t pry when Keith needs to curl up and hide, but still offers an ear to listen and a shoulder to lean against. He acts like Keith’s interesting and smart and important and… and that it’s worth dealing with his ragged edges, because Shiro likes what Keith has further in.

Shiro’s just so  _ good _ . And he likes Keith. Which kind of makes Keith feel like at least part of him has to be good too, to deserve Shiro.

Keith’s thoughts wander a lot, when it comes to Shiro, and for the last week he’s had several nervous ones lodged in his brain. He doesn’t want to think about those thoughts though, so he stubbornly redirects his attention to his phone. 

He’s currently in the middle of reading an article on “the behind the scenes of zookeeping” that his friend Pidge had sent him. When Keith had mentioned looking into different vocations, Pidge had attacked the idea with gusto, declaring that Keith just needed to read more up on a bigger variety of things to see what sparked his interest. Keith now, on average, gets between four to six articles and videos from Pidge a day. He doesn’t mind. Kind of likes it. It’s something else to look at on shift, during his downtime.

It’s also amazing, because he can think stuff like  _ my friend Pidge. _ ‘Cause Keith has friends now. So much time being alone alone alone, and then Shiro came into his life and suddenly Keith has a social circle. He even kinda sometimes maybe thinks that possibly some of them like him for  _ him _ , and not because he now comes with the Shiro package.

And the thought is… 

It’s nice.

A car drives up, so Keith goes to tend to it, and by the time he comes back someone else is waiting. He’s busy for another several minutes before the lull comes back and he’s able to pull his phone out of his pocket again. There’s a message from Shiro.

He beams and opens it. Shiro sent him a good morning, but that’s all the communication they’ve had today. Keith hasn’t worried too much about it, figuring that Shiro’s just been and otherwise occupied. There’s a lot involved, preparing for a rut.

Or so Keith guesses. He doesn’t have a lot of practical experience with that sort of thing.

When he’d asked, Shiro had talked about a bunch of responsible things. Calling off work, and getting meals prepared, and doing laundry, and a cleaning, and a bunch of other things to get taken care of before being effectively out of commission for almost a week. It was nice, honestly, to hear Shiro talk about his plans like that, all matter-of-fact and easy and no-nonsense. Shiro knew exactly what he was doing, to care of himself in all the right ways. Keith was glad to know that.

Of course, Shiro had also been a little jumpy around him lately too, which had been less nice. Which--Keith gets that. He understands why. He just wishes he could do something about it. Something to make Shiro relax and understand that Keith isn’t being forced or pressured into anything. He just wants to be there. Shiro is always taking care of him. Keith just wants to do the same. He wants to be someone Shiro can rely on to take care of him. 

The message is a simple one, as far as messages go.  _ When you have a minute, could we talk? Nothing bad. Just wanted to ask you a question about this week. _

Keith smiles fondly down at his phone. It’s stuff like that. Instead of just going  _ can we talk _ which could spiral anyone into a panic, Shiro explains that it’s not about something negative, and then elaborates a little.

God, Keith’s so lucky.

_ I’m free now _ he writes back, after quickly looking from side to side.  _ What’s up? _

Surprisingly, his phone rings. Taken aback, Keith answers, “Hi Shiro. I didn’t uh, expect you to call. Is everything okay?”  _ Are you sure everything’s okay? _

“Everything’s fine,” Shiro says. “Hunk just left. I’m well-stocked on food. And he included a lot of your favorites.”

Keith had liked Hunk back when they’d first “met,” and he continues to like him. “Great. So?” Shiro wants to talk, and Keith’s not one to beat around the bush.

He hears Shiro let out a breath over the phone. “You know how you were going to come over tomorrow night?”

“Yeah. So I was with you when your rut started on Tuesday.”

“Right,” Shiro says. “Because tomorrow is my build-up day.”

“Right,” Keith parrots. He feels like he’s missing something. “I… I can still come, right?”

“Actually,” Shiro says, and Keith’s heart sinks before he continues, “I was… I was wondering if maybe you could come over tonight instead. And… and stay tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Keith says, startled.

“I know it’s short notice,” Shiro says quickly. “It’s completely fine if you can’t or don’t want to. Especially since I know it means you taking tomorrow off too--”

“I’ll come,” Keith says. 

“You will?”

“Yeah, of course. Of course. I’ll be there. I’ll let people know now and find a replacement for my shift tomorrow.”

“You’re sure? I don’t want to make more trouble for you.”

“Shiro,” Keith says firmly, “I want to.”

A sigh. “Okay. Okay… thanks, Keith.”

“Of course,” Keith says again. “So I--I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah,” Shiro says. “I’ll have dinner waiting for you.”

“And then you can also, um, maybe tell me about why you wanted to change plans?”

“Yeah,” Shiro says. “Absolutely.”

“Okay.”

“I--” There’s a pause then, like Shiro stops himself from saying something. It’s been happening more often, lately. Keith wonders at it. “I’ll see you in a little bit.” 

“Yeah,” Keith says. “I’ll see you soon.”

They exchange goodbyes and hang up. The whole conversation lasted barely five minutes, but it still leaves Keith wondering. Shiro had been pretty blaze about Keith not spending build-up with him. The only reason Keith hadn’t pushed is because Shiro had already seemed nervous enough about the rut itself. Keith just figured that maybe a build-up day was a solitary day. Like how he sometimes needed to den up and deal with his feelings and not talk to anyone.

Now he’s not so sure.

He sends out several different texts about tomorrow to work on getting his shift covered, and then starts googling.

***

Shiro tries to keep himself distracted, knowing that he’s going to be seeing Keith in just a scant few hours. He’d been on edge before, he realizes now. Knowing he’d see Keith tonight instead of tomorrow settles something deep within him. Makes him that much more able to relax.

For a certain definition of the word, anyway.

But he does have a lot to keep himself busy, and knowing Keith is going to see his apartment  _ soon _ only drives him properly preparing it. His laundry gets done and put away. His floors get vacuumed. He straightens up his bedroom and clears the paper clutter off his coffee table in the living room. He sets the table for dinner, the dinner he’s going to have with Keith,  _ his _ Keith, his omega, his beautiful perfect--

_ Fuck, _ he needs to get a handle on himself. But his thoughts keep spiralling everytime he thinks of Keith, and he’s thinking of Keith  _ all the time _ and

He jerks up from his bed, where he’s been obsessively smoothing down the covers and hurries to the front.

He then proceeds to pace back and forth until there’s a knock on his door.

“Hi,” he says when he opens the door to find Keith standing there, hands in his pockets. He’s dressed down in jeans and a hoodie and has his duffel bag slung over one shoulder.

“Hey,” Keith replies with a smile. He looks so good.  _ Smells _ so good. 

Shiro fights the urge to shake his head. “Come in, come on in.”

Keith follows him inside,  _ into Shiro’s den, trusting-- _ and kicks off his shoes. “Sorry it took me so long. I figured it would be a good idea to just bring everything over now, instead of going back home tomorrow and coming back, and I wanted to pack for an extra night.”

“Right,” Shiro says, swallowing down the unhappiness over the thought of Keith leaving him tomorrow for any reason. “Of course. How was your day?”

“Not bad.” Keith hands over the duffel when Shiro reaches for it. “I got through three articles and a video Pidge sent me about zookeeping.”

Shiro laughs, a little more at ease with having Keith in his space again, and a duffel full of his things as a not-quite promise that Keith won’t leave. “Yeah? What did you think?”

“It was interesting. Did you know that even though it generally requires a bachelor’s degree, some community colleges have programs in zoo technology?”

Shiro pauses halfway to the bedroom. A lot of the time, when Keith comes across an interest, he prefaces with  _ but school would be a nightmare. _ Shiro completely understands. Four years and the bills that come with it is incredibly daunting. “I didn’t, no. That’s cool.”

Keith nods, face bright and open. “Yeah. Not all community colleges offer it, but there are those that connect with a local zoo and have a program, and usually it means students can intern at that same zoo.”

Shiro wants to kiss him. He takes a breath and continues to walk to his room. “Yeah?”

“Mm-hm.” Keith trails after him. “I… I, you know, I checked and it, uh, it looks like my local community college is one of those. That has a program.”

Shiro sets the duffel down on the floor to be dealt with later, then sits on his bed and pats the area next to him, looking imploringly up at Keith. When Keith sits, Shiro gives into the urge to curl his arm around Keith’s slim waist. “It sounds like something you want to keep looking into.”

Keith leans into him and inwardly, Shiro preens. “I’ve always liked animals,” Keith says quietly. “And I like the--the science part of it too. I’m not scared of being scratched or bitten or anything. And it’d, um, it’d be mostly working with the animals. Not the people. Plus it doesn’t have like, some stupid gatekeeping thing attached to it.”

“Well,” Shiro says. “Those are all good reasons to keep doing some research.”

“Yeah, I, uh… Apparently there’s a documentary about it on Netflix. If you want to watch it together?”

“I love to,” Shiro says. His arm tightens around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer, pulling him  _ in, _ and they’re already here, in Shiro’s bed, why can’t they--

He makes himself let go. “Dinner,” he says. “You’re probably hungry. Let’s have dinner?”

Keith grins at him and hops to his feet.

***

Shiro makes it through dinner, though he has to continually force himself to stop staring at Keith as he eats his food. Off of his own plate, and Shiro  _ could _ feed him, he  _ could _ show Keith just how good he was as providing, he  _ could  _ pull his omega into his arms and--

Dinner is fine. He doesn’t taste much of it.

He makes it through the documentary. The documentary is a little bit easier, because he gets to curl on on his couch with Keith, and Keith eventually migrates into Shiro’s arms, and Shiro gets to play with his hair again, even if he does keep finding his gaze drifting to Keith’s bare neck and wanting to lean in and--

The documentary is interesting. He doesn’t remember much of it.

He makes it through getting ready for bed, and Keith saying that he’s going to just take a shower really quick. While he waits, Shiro inspects his bed and promptly panics, because it’s just the same pillows and comforter as always, he hasn’t gotten anything special out, didn’t prepare the proper bedding, and part of him distantly recalls Logical Shiro specifically not getting out his nesting supplies because he wasn’t sure if a nest might make Keith uncomfortable, but Logical Shiro is an  _ idiot _ who didn’t have the most gorgeous omega in the world  _ showering right next door _ and about to come out ready for bed without even the offering of a nest to slip into--

The bathroom door opens, and there’s an immediate, delicious waft of jasmine as Keith pads into the room wearing shorts and an overlarge T-shirt. “Oh,” he says, sounding surprised.

“It’s not ready yet,” Shiro blurts out, arms full of blankets, ashamed at his half-finished nest. Except fuck, denying his omega the bed when he’s ready for it is  _ even worse-- _ “But that’s okay. If you’re ready to go to bed. I’ll finish it tomorrow.”

Keith looks at him for a minute, then shrugs. The motion draws attention to the collar of his shirt slipping toward one shoulder. “Actually, I forgot that I have an email to send. Do you want to work on the nest while I finish that?”

Shiro nods quickly. If he’s not keeping Keith from the bed, Shiro really wants to have a good nest to offer him.

Keith smiles at him and grabs his phone, going to lean against the wall, the picture of ease.

Determined, Shiro turns his attention back to the bedding.

It takes several more minutes, but he’s eventually as satisfied as he’s going to get. His last order of business is to go set the thermostat a little cooler, so that Keith is comfortable during the night, amid a pile of blankets while Shiro holds him. 

“All done,” he tells Keith, privately pleased to at last have something good to offer him. “But take your time with the email, if you’re not finished.”

“Oh yeah,” Keith says, immediately looking up from his phone. “Look at that then. We finished at the same time.”

“Oh,” Shiro says. The shirt has slipped further down Keith’s shoulder. “Great.”

Keith sets his phone down on the nightstand and gives Shiro a tentative smile. “It’s uh, been kind of a long day. I’m ready to sleep.”

“Yes,” Shiro says quickly. Sleep. Keith wants to sleep. Just sleep. Shiro’s far from disappointed. He’ll get to have his ma-- ome--  _ Keith _ curl up in his arms and he is very satisfied with that. “Definitely ready to sleep.”

Keith’s smile grows and he crawls into the nest. “It’s comfy,” he says when Shiro makes a questioning noise.

Shiro beams and joins him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably could also have been titled "in which Shiro rapidly loses the ability to think clearly and also he loves Keith A Lot."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which Shiro continues to lose his mind.
> 
> hey remember how one of the tags is hand feeding?

“Are you comfortable?” Shiro frets, once they’re both nestled among the blankets. “Is it too hot? I can adjust the thermostat again--”

“Shiro,” Keith interrupts, catching his hand. “I’m fine. It’s a good nest.”

“Oh.” Shiro sighs, relieved. He did it. He provided something good for Keith. Keith likes the nest. “Good.”

“But honestly, Shiro… it could have been just one old blanket and it would have been good. Because you made it.”

“Oh,” Shiro breathes.

“Now, uh,” Keith eyes him in the dark of the room. They’re facing each other under the comforter Shiro has pulled over their shoulders, and it feels quiet and private, tucked up in his nest in his room. “Do you want to tell me about tomorrow?”

Right. Yes, of course. Shiro opens his mouth and pauses, unsure of how to start.

“I looked some stuff up on my phone,” Keith says after a moment. “I didn’t know much about build-up days, and I don’t know if what I found necessarily applies to you--a lot of people said it’s different for every alpha--but it sounded like pre-heat, kinda?”

Shiro nods hesitantly. “It’s the equivalent for alphas. In some ways. Pre-heat is all about the omega preparing to go into heat. It’s about their safety and comfort. Nest building, and stocking up on favorite foods, creating a comfortable environment.”

“Right,” Keith says. “You did all of that too.”

“I did,” Shiro says slowly, “but for a different reason. Pre-heat is for the omega. But build-up is… also for the omega. Or it’s supposed to be. For me it is, anyway.” 

Keith makes an encouraging noise, so Shiro continues. “An alpha’s instincts are built on providing. Providing food, shelter, protection--everything that’s supposed to make their omega feel safe and happy and, um, and comfortable to be with the alpha.”

“The sex part.”

Shiro clears his throat. “Not… always, but yeah. It’s about closeness and bonding. So for a lot of alphas, that means sex. As a way to get closer to your partner. So build-up is preparing for all of that, and-and anticipating, especially if you do a good job.”

“Okay.”

“And we’re more than just instincts,” Shiro says in a rush. “Of course we are, but rut definitely makes those instincts… louder. And so having you around for my build-up, I thought that might… might take the edge off, a little bit? Make the transition into full rut easier.”

“Instead of you going through it alone and anticipating and stuff and then having me just show up?” 

“Yeah,” Shiro says, ashamed of himself. “I don’t want to… be overbearing.”

Keith hums and shifts forward, until he’s close enough that he can press his forehead to Shiro’s. “I know you’re worried. But it’ll be okay.”

Shiro closes his eyes, grounding in the touch. “Promise you’ll put me in my place if I get to be too much.” 

“Promise,” Keith says softly. Then he moves again, tilting his head while reaching up to cup the back of Shiro’s head. “Come here?”

Shiro swallows. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Keith’s smile is as gentle as his voice. “Come on.”

Shiro pushes his face into the crook of Keith’s neck and breathes deep, scenting his most important person and letting that calm push away all his worries for a little while.

Keith strokes his back. “Hold me while we sleep?”

Shiro kisses his neck, letting out a happy rumble, and goes to do just that.

***

Shiro doesn’t remember his dream when he wakes up the next morning, and he’s glad for it. He always dreams vividly when upset, and so the last week has been… difficult. He wonders briefly if being able to scent Keith had made a difference, before his brain fully settles on  _ Keith.  _ Keith is here. His ma--

Keith is here, and Shiro has to make sure he has a good day. Keith is so amazing, and he’s allowing Shiro to have him all to himself for the next few days. Shiro needs to be good. He needs to be the  _ best. _

Keith is still asleep, face relaxed and hair spilled messily across the pillow. He looks gorgeous and Shiro gets to see it. Shiro gets to see him like this. Keith doesn’t let anyone else see him like this, with all his walls down, but  _ Shiro gets to. _

Keith is in  _ Shiro’s _ nest.

Shiro wrestles with himself over whether or not to get up, because it’s comfortable and warm and nice in the nest with Keith. But then he remembers that Keith will also be waking up soon, and when he does, Shiro should be ready for that. 

He slides out of bed as quietly as he can and heads to the bathroom. Once he’s done in there, he quietly makes his way to the kitchen.

Breakfast is supposed to be easy, and so Shiro pulls a box of waffles out of his freezer. Into the oven they go, on a timer so he can’t forget to take them out. In the meantime he washes the strawberries and blueberries he got as finger foods but also to go with the waffles.

He gets distracted thinking about feeding Keith his breakfast.

He shakes his head and goes to set the table. He doesn’t whine at all, having to put down two plates and two sets of cutlery.

Setting the table doesn’t take very long at all, even what with having to rearrange things several times, to make sure it all looks just right.

He starts to pace.

In the back of his mind, he knows he could be doing his morning exercise routine. He does it every morning, and it would probably help get some energy out. But he doesn’t want to. He wants to wait for Keith. Besides, if Keith were to wake up and Shiro was busy, what would Keith think? He might even wonder if Shiro was ignoring him and--and  _ leave,  _ for someone better who would pay attention to him always and--

The timer goes off. Shiro hurries to pull the pan out of the oven so that the waffles don’t burn, and he’s just plating everything when Keith shuffles into the kitchen.

Shiro drinks him in. Keith’s hair is brushed, so probably he went about his morning routine too, but he’s still in his sleep clothes, his shorts and T-shirt, looking deliciously sleep-rumpled and at ease.

“Morning,” Shiro says as Keith pads over to him.

“Morning.” Keith smiles and pushes up on his toes to kiss Shiro’s cheek. Shiro goes warm and pleased. Keith came to  _ him. _

“I made breakfast,” he says. “If you’re hungry now. Or we could wait. Whatever you want.”

“Breakfast sounds good.” Keith turns back to the table. “Oh hey, waffles. Awesome.”

Shiro beams and goes to pull out Keith’s chair.

Keith laughs and sits. “Such a gentleman.”

“Just trying to treat you right,” Shiro says, flushing. He sits too, and picks up his utensils. Puts them down again, to watch Keith take his first bite.

Except Keith doesn’t eat anything. He just continues cutting his waffles until he has a plate full of little triangles. He then very carefully pours the maple syrup over the triangles, filling all the squares. Then he scoops some berries onto his plate.

Then he stands up. 

“Is everything okay?” Shiro asks, tentatively. Keith’s not eating. His omega isn’t eating. His omega doesn’t want Shiro’s food. Shiro’s a bad provider.

“Everything’s great,” Keith says, picking up his plate. He walks around the table til he’s right next to Shiro, and puts his own plate down next to Shiro’s untouched one.

Shiro blinks down at it uncomprehendingly. “But this is yours.”

“Um, yeah,” Keith says, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears. “Could I sit?”

Shiro doesn’t understand, but if Keith wants to switch seats, he’s certainly willing. He stands to stand, but Keith puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

“No, um,” Keith’s blushing and it’s adorable and Shiro wants to kiss him. And hold him and feed him and-- “Could I sit with you?”

Realization hits Shiro so hard it makes him dizzy. “You’ll let me?”

Keith licks his lips. “Do you want to?”

“Yes,” Shiro breathes. He scoots his chair back some, to make room, and then Keith is sliding into his lap. Shiro automatically brings one arm up to wrap around his waist. Keith fits so perfectly. He nuzzles into Keith’s hair and inhales his scent and then cups under Keith’s chin. “Can I?”

Keith smiles and kisses him. Shiro moans into Keith’s mouth and threads his fingers through Keith’s hair, deepening it, tasting Keith and mint toothpaste and good mornings. Fuck, Keith feels so good and tastes even better and Shiro kisses him and kisses him and kisses him.

When he pulls back, it’s not because he’s done kissing, but because he still has a job to do, and Keith is letting him do it in the most glorious way possible. “Hungry?”

Keith’s still smiling. “I could eat.”

Shiro picks up his fork and spears one of Keith’s little waffle triangles. Keith opens his mouth to take the offering. 

Shiro watches, enrapt, as Keith chews and swallows and then smiles at him again. “It’s good.”

“More?”

“Yeah. But you have to eat too.”

Absolutely. Shiro can absolutely do that. He pops a strawberry into his mouth and then feeds Keith another waffle triangle. Keith stays in his lap and eats off Shiro’s fork and takes berries from his hand, letting Shiro feed him his whole breakfast.

Shiro doesn’t taste much of his own food, but he finishes all of it, and it’s easily one of the best breakfasts he’s ever had.

***

After breakfast is cleared away, Shiro leads Keith into the living room and stops, torn. He wants to exercise and probably should, but he doesn’t want to leave Keith alone. He also doesn’t want Keith to think that Shiro’s ignoring him. Shiro would  _ never. _

“Did you do your strength training before I got up?” 

Right, Keith has slept over before. He knows what Shiro’s morning routine is. But... Shiro shakes his head.

“You could,” Keith suggests. He drags his teeth across his plush lower lip. ”I could help?”

Shiro forces his gaze from Keith’s mouth up to his eyes. “Help?”

Keith shrugs. “Keep count? Time you?” He grins, teasing. “Sit on your back while you do push-ups or something?”

Shiro did not consider the idea of exercising while Keith watched, but it is a fantastic idea. Shiro is big and strong, and he’s proud of his body, and exercising means that he’d be able to show it off. Keith’s wearing a dusting of a blush across his cheekbones even now, and he smells  _ interested. _

Yes, Shiro is very much on board showing off for Keith. “Okay, yeah. Sure.”

“Great.”

Shiro grins and pulls off his shirt. “Might as well keep this from getting sweaty.”

He doesn’t miss the way Keith’s eyes roam over his body, and he can’t help but preen a little.

Keith’s blush has deepend, but he also looks fondly amused. “Yeah, good idea.” He holds his hand out for Shiro’s shirt.

Shiro gives it to him without thinking. His eyes widen as Keith then pulls off his own top, and pulls Shiro’s on instead.

Keith settles back on the couch, looking very pleased with himself. Then he turns to Shiro. “Okay, are you going to start your warm-up? I can pick some music to put on.”

Shiro blinks. “Right. Music. Sure, pick whatever you want.”

***

The day goes on like that. Keith keeps thinking of ways for Shiro to keep busy that mostly help stop Shiro from spiralling in his own brain too much. There’s a lot of touching and cuddling, and Keith lets Shiro feed him lunch too, happily perched in Shiro’s lap, and whenever Shiro starts to pace, needing to patrol, Keith redirects him after a few minutes of it. Enough for Shiro to scratch the itch of guarding without getting too wound up.

By the time the sky has started to darken again, Shiro is well beyond being able to concentrate on anything but his omega. Keith is in his space and seems happy and content, and he’s been letting Shiro hold him and play with his hair and he smells so good and Shiro  _ wants. _

The couch is fine, but Keith would be so much more comfortable in their nest. Shiro built it himself and Keith said it was a good nest. That would be better.

It’s nothing to scoop Keith up and cradle him against his chest and start walking briskly towards the bedroom.

“Whoa! O-okay. Sure, wow. Wow, you really can just… pick me up, huh.”

Shiro rumbles proudly. Keith sounds startled but also impressed, and his scent is definitely interested. God, he can’t wait to wrap around him, touch him, kiss him, make him feel so, so good.

He deposits Keith gently on the bed and then crawls in after him, immediately moving to pull Keith back into his lap. “So perfect. So perfect for me.”

“Shiro?” Keith laughs, maybe a little nervously, but he’s definitely the more bashful one in bed. 

Shiro loves making Keith fall apart, getting him to give himself over, and can’t wait to do it now. He nuzzles Keith’s hair. “Mmm.” 

Another laugh. “Anything you want to tell me?”

Shiro hums again and pushes his face into Keith’s neck. He breathes in deep, then starts to mouth at the exposed skin. He knows Keith likes that. Keith’s neck is sensitive. Shiro loves paying it attention and feeling Keith shudder.

Keith shudders now, too. “Shiro is that--is it starting?” 

Shiro makes an inquisitive noise against Keith’s throat. He doesn’t understand the question. Anyway, he’s more interested in Keith’s scent blooming out around them.

“Your rut,” Keith says, before letting out a quiet little moan when Shiro nips at him. “Fuck, okay. Shiro?”

Shiro liked the sound of that moan. Keith’s often very quiet in bed, to the point that it had worried Shiro, the first few times they’d been intimate. Keith had revealed that he was used to hiding his sounds for a… variety of reasons, and that he didn’t know if he knew how to be louder, anymore. Shiro just counts any noise Keith makes as a private little victory, reveling in Keith letting his walls down enough to be comfortable being heard.

He nips again, then moves to suck at the spot right underneath Keith’s jaw as Shiro’s hand creeps up underneath Keith’s shirt. He wants to be close--closer. Wants to make Keith writhe with pleasure, hear his cries, touch him, taste him--

“Hey, are you… are you in there?”

Keith shifts in his hold, fingers coming up to wrap around Shiro’s wrist. Shiro twists in the grip to twine their fingers together instead, letting his free hand trail lazily lower.

“Shiro?” Keith sounds… alarmed? “Shiro, stop!”

The words get though--as does Keith’s scent, now tinged with distress. It feels like Shiro’s been doused in cold water. He wrenches himself back. “Keith?” The words are thick in his mouth. “I’m-I’m sorry, I didn’t--I’m sorry--” Fuck, he knew this would happen, he knew he’d go too far, god he was just--the worst alpha, how could he have even entertained the idea he’d be good enough--

Keith looks up at him, splayed out on his back. Shiro  _ dropped _ him in his haste to get away. He covers his face with his hands.

“It’s okay,” he hears Keith say. “Shiro, can you look at me?”

Shiro doesn't want to, but Keith’s asking and it’s a reasonable request. He lowers his hands. “I’m sorry,” he starts.

“It’s okay,” Keith says again. He’s sat up. “You didn’t--nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to know. What was happening. It just, um. The change seemed sudden. That’s all. I just wanted to check in and then you weren’t really responsive and I-I didn’t mean to freak out.”

“Sorry,” Shiro says, trying and failing not to stare at the marks he’s left on Keith’s neck. He looks beautiful in Shiro’s shirt, but he’d look so much better in nothing at all. His fingers twitch. “It’s… yeah. I’m definitely… building. Up.”

“Okay,” Keith says, breathing out. He looks more relaxed now. Smells more relaxed too. Shiro’s not sure what he did, but he’s relieved Keith seems happier. “That’s what you’re like, then. That’s good to know.”

He doesn't completely follow all of what Keith is saying. “What?”

Keith shakes his head. “It’s not important.”

“Of course it’s important,” Shiro says. “I--I just--I got too focused and I wasn’t--I wasn’t listening to you--”

“You stopped,” Keith says quietly.

Shiro stills. “What?”

Keith picks at the bedspread for a second, then looks back up at Shiro, eyes determined. “You stopped, Shiro. I told you to stop, and you did.”

Shiro licks his lips. The distress in Keith’s voice and drastic change in his scent couldn’t have been ignored. Of course he stopped. He was supposed to be pleasing his omega and making Keith comfortable. If he did everything right, then maybe his omega would want to be with him, would allow himself to surrender to Shiro and let Shiro please him, make him feel good, maybe even let Shiro get as close as he possibly could.  _ Keep  _ them close. 

But his beautiful omega is skittish, and instead of easing him into pleasure, Shiro made it so Keith had to tell him to stop.

He hangs his head and whines.

“Right,” Keith says quietly. Before he scoots forward and wraps his arms around Shiro. Shiro stops breathing and stays very, very still. 

Then Keith starts to purr.

Omegas purr when they’re comfortable and they purr to soothe. But Keith doesn’t smell upset anymore. And he’s not sick. 

“For me?” Shiro asks hesitantly.

Keith nods, cheek rubbing against Shiro’s chest.

Shiro very carefully chances curling an arm around Keith’s waist. Followed by the other one, and soon enough he’s pulling Keith in close and feeling Keith’s purrs reverberate through his own body. Shiro loves it when Keith purrs. Keith gets all heavy-lidded and loose, and it makes Shiro’s breath catch.

It makes him want again,  _ want want want, _ and Keith is purring now, for him, and he’s back in Shiro’s arms. Maybe he’s forgiven.

Keith peers up at him and blinks slowly. “Let’s lie down?”

“Yes,” Shiro says, latching onto that hope. Yes, good, lying down with Keith, yes, good, perfect.

Keith shuffles backwards to give Shiro room to crawl further into the nest, then puts a hand on Shiro’s chest and gently pushes him down until Shiro is obligingly lying on his back, looking up at Keith kneeled next to him. 

Keith tilts his head and bites his lower lip. He looks Shiro over while Shiro fights the urge to grab his wrist and pull him close. He does maybe whine again though. Inquisitively. 

Keith’s smile is small but fond, and he strokes through Shiro’s hair. “I know. Biology sucks, huh?”

Shiro closes his eyes and hums. He will agree to pretty much anything as long as Keith keeps petting him.

It feels like there’s something he’s forgetting though. Something important? Wasn’t he supposed to… get something ready?

He goes through his mental checklist. The nest is made and Keith called it good. They’ve eaten, and Keith let Shiro feed him, and there is food for later. The front door is locked, because Shiro made sure to check four times and it had made Keith laugh. Keith is clean and unhurt. He doesn’t seem stressed, and his scent is warm and happy.

Shiro feels like he might be forgetting something he was supposed to prepare for himself, not Keith, but it can’t have been that important anyway. Keith’s  _ purring _ for him.

Shiro doesn’t have anything else to do but stay in his nest with his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's cool Shiro, I'm sure there's probably NOTHING you have forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wakes up and _needs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE MADE IT. 
> 
> But will Shiro??
> 
> (yes.)

Shiro wakes up.

His dreams were of liquid fire, running hot through his veins, and now, eyes open, that fire hasn’t dwindled at all. If anything, it burns hotter.

Shiro wakes up and  _ needs. _

He needs to be close, needs skin on skin, needs scent and touch and taste. He needs to bond with his omega, pleasure him, spoil him, make him think of nothing but Shiro. Want for nothing but Shiro. Prove to his omega that Shiro is strong and good and worthy--worthy of the ultimate honor of being allowed to knot him, to be held in his body as close as they can get. 

Shiro is able to be smug, because he has the best omega there is. And he must be a good alpha, to have such a wonderful omega to call his. 

He’ll treat his omega so well. 

His omega’s scent envelopes him, and Shiro struggles out of his clothes, useless now, just a barrier to keep him from feeling his omega’s beautiful body. He can’t wait to take his mouth, to stroke over the hard, lean lines of him. Can’t wait to hear his moans and cries as Shiro licks into him, opens him up, coaxes him into producing slick 

Except when he turns… he’s alone.

The scent that permeates his bed is delicious, but Shiro’s alone in the nest of blankets and pillows. The scent muddles his thoughts but he remembers blearily that he’s always alone for this. Even… even if he has someone so special in his life now, it’s for good reason. He doesn’t remember the reason, but it must be a good one if his omega has stayed away.

The realization is crushing, but he’s still desperate to find relief and he has no outlet but his own, now. No omega to love and worship and pay attention to.

He lurches forward, grabbing for the rut aids in his nightstand--

They aren’t there.

He growls unhappily, fingers clawing around nothing as he pants. He’s alone and he  _ needs. _ He has to--his aids, he has to--

He whines just thinking of them. His aids are barely a substitute for a warm, strong body. All they do is give him the false, fleeting feeling of knotting, and even that only just scratches the overwhelming desire to be  _ close. _ It’s a trick, one that his body can barely accept in the hope it’ll fool his mind.

But he needs--

Foolishly, he doesn't want to leave his nest. It’s warm and cozy and smells like comfort and belonging and love.

But his skin has gone tight and hot, started to turn feverish, and

There are several bottles of water on his nightstand. He opens one to take big gulps, confused and angry. If he remembered to set out the water, why didn’t he…?

He slams the half-finished water bottle down onto his nightstand rolls around in the covers of his nest. He built his nest to  _ share _ it and now he’s just left with his aids and his aids aren’t even where they’re supposed to be and if he gets up to search he has to leave his nest--

The door to his room opens and Shiro’s most important person walks in.

His hair is a mess, and he’s wearing Shiro’s pajama top, big enough on him that it brushes his thighs, and he’s an absolute dream.

Shiro scrambles to sit up. “Keith.” 

Keith squints at him in the dark, his eyes clearly no longer adjusted to seeing the way Shiro’s’ has. “Oh hey,” he says quietly as he approaches the bed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Keith is here. His omega is  _ here. _ “Keith,” he says again, rumbling out the name.

Keith pauses, one knee already on the bed, about to get in. Shiro just hears him mutter, “So that’s what that website meant,” under his breath.

He doesn’t understand and he doesn’t really care. Cares even less when Keith fully crawls back into the nest and right into Shiro’s arms.

“Baby,” Shiro says with reverence, pulling him in and rolling them over, slotting a thigh between Keith’s legs. Keith came to him. Keith came to him. When Shiro needed him most, wanted him most, Keith  _ came to him. _

“Hey,” Keith says. He’s gripping Shiro’s shoulders, and he lifts to bump his nose against Shiro’s cheek. Shiro wants wants  _ wants. _

Keith pulls back. “You gonna be nice to me?” His lips are quirked and his words are teasing, though nervous.

“Going to love you,” Shiro responds, voice gravel, before closing the distance again to take Keith’s mouth.

Keith gasps into the kiss and his fingers flex on Shiro’s shoulders, but he isn’t pushing away, isn’t making sounds of distress, isn’t smelling unhappy. Instead he kisses back, opening up so sweetly as Shiro pours his desire into the kiss, into carding his finger’s through Keith’s thick hair, into pulling him closer closer closer.

When he breaks the kiss, with a spit-slick sound, it's only so he can move to suck underneath Keith’s jaw as he slides one hand underneath Keith’s shirt to pluck and roll at a nipple just the way he knows Keith likes.

His omega lets out a thready little moan, delicious, delicious, and Shiro wants more sounds, wants more skin, wants to be closer. He pulls at Keith’s shirt, pleading with him, and then Keith is grabbing at the hem and pulling it over his head, leaving his torso bare.

Keith in Shiro’s clothes is wonderful, but without clothes at all is perfection. His omega is a thing of beauty, and Shiro can’t wait to worship him.

He takes Keith’s mouth again, a thank you and a promise for letting. For letting Shiro have this. When they part this time, Keith’s lips are redder, swollen, and Shiro goes even hotter. He loves to taste his mate, wants to taste more--taste everywhere.

He ducks down to suck at Keith’s collarbone, pleased when his omega’s hands roam over his back, kneading and trying to press closer. Closer is exactly what Shiro wants. Needs. He hums happily and sucks a nipple into his mouth, and Keith arches up at the sensation.

“Fuck,” Keith whimpers as Shiro continues the suction. His hands clutch at Shiro’s back now. “Shiro, fuck-- _ ah.” _

That’s when Shiro remembers something. Something important, that happened before--before, when he was a fool. Keith talked and said his name and Shiro wasn’t responsive enough and it was upsetting for Keith.

Other words might be hard, but praise is easy. Praise is Shiro telling Keith how much he loves him and cares for him and how perfect Keith is.

“Listen to you,” Shiro growls against Keith’s skin, filled with pride at how quickly his omega is becoming undone. “Gorgeous. So perfect for me.” 

“Sh-Shiro?  _ Nn--” _

“Love your sounds.” Shiro licks over the nipple again. “Love hearing you, love making you moan.”

“Oh fuck,” Keith says, much more quietly this time but with just as much emphasis.

That doesn’t seem to require a response, so Shiro just grins at him in the dark, wide and more than a little feral, before trailing his kisses lower and lower, reaching the waistband of Keith’s shorts and curling his fingers underneath the hem. “Mine?” It’s a statement and a question and a request for permission all rolled into one.

Keith’s breath hitches. “Yeah,” he says shakily. “All yours.” And he lifts up his hips.

“Mine.” Shiro’s voice is gravel as he pulls off those shorts and bares his mate, inhaling the sight and scent of him. “So good. So good and mine. Perfect omega.” 

Keith whimpers as Shiro moves to lick at him and lets out a breathy cry when Shiro takes his cock fully into his mouth to give his omega that sensation of being surrounded and pleasured so intimately. It’s another way of being closer, of letting his omega inside, just as Shiro wants to be inside of him. Wants to take him, mark him, make Keith his own in all ways.

_ Mine. _

And his mate had agreed.  _ All yours. _

His nose is flooded with jasmine and Keith and the smell of promise. It makes his mouth water further as he lavs at Keith’s cock, stopping only for a moment to look up at his mate.

Keith’s a vision in the dark of the room, splayed out on the sheets, hair spilled across the pillow. His chest is heaving, pert nipples swollen from Shiro’s earlier attentions, and Shiro looks forward to later, when he’ll play with them again, mouth and fingers both until his omega cries out. Keith is so fucking good, so sensitive, so responsive. Maybe Shiro will play until Keith comes. He wonders if his mate could come just from that.

It’s a good thought, later. 

But back to now, and Keith writhing as Shiro sucks his cute cock, flushed and pretty like the rest of him, while Shiro’s hand drifts down to rub circles around his hole. Just teasing for now, not dipping in yet, but smearing the wetness there as Keith moans.

_ Wetness. _

He’d done that. His omega is safe and comfortable and feeling good, so good, and Shiro did that. Shiro made that happen, it’s  _ Shiro’s  _ scent and tongue and touches that have helped Keith to slick, to help Keith’s body prepare to accept Shiro. To get them closer closer  _ closer-- _

He has to taste.

Both his hands come down now, to cup under Keith’s thighs, coaxing them more open as Shiro eagerly leans down to lick at Keith’s hole.

One taste isn’t enough--couldn’t be enough, and Shiro moans as he dives in, alternating between spearing his omega open on his tongue and lapping at him 

“F- _ uck,  _ Shiro-- _ ah--!  _ Oh fuck, fuck-- _ ” _

Good sounds, pleasure sounds, overwhelmed sounds. “Perfect,” Shiro growls. “Perfect, all mine,  _ my _ mate,  _ mine.” _

Keith sobs out Shiro’s name and then he’s coming on Shiro’s tongue, pulsing and contracting and Shiro can feel all of it, taste all of it, and he revels in his accomplishment.

Keith’s legs shake when Shiro lowers them fully back down to the bedspread, and Shiro grins smugly as he watches his mate pant. He did that. He’s the reason his beautiful omega is lying blissed and boneless in their nest.

His mate is satisfied for now. He knows how much pleasure Shiro can give him, and Shiro got to touch and taste and take. He still wants to be closer, always wants to be closer, but there is time for that yet. His omega needs tending to.

“Water,” he says, grabbing up the forgotten bottle on the nightstand.

“W-what?”

Shiro wraps a gentle hand around Keith’s waist and helps him sit up, proudly presenting the bottle.

Keith takes it, eyeing him. He seems to be confused, but he drinks obligingly before handing the bottle back to Shiro. Shiro finishes it and puts the empty bottle back on the nightstand. “Hungry?”

“What?” Keith says again. He shakes his head. “No, I--”

“Tired?” Shiro nuzzles at Keith’s temple. “Sleep?”

“Shiro,” Keith says in apparent disbelief. “What about you?”

Shiro frowns. He doesn’t understand the question.

But his mate has had water and he isn’t hungry or tired. He’s so pretty, and his breathing hasn’t completely slowed, which brings Shiro’s attention to his chest again.

Shiro decides that it’s Later.

“Shiro,” Keith says, “What--” followed by a thin cry.

Shiro’s hums, pleased, around his mouthful.

Unsteady fingers curl over his shoulders, nails digging in, still not pushing away. Shiro likes it, loves it, loves that his mate is marking him, too. He’ll wear his scratches proudly. Goad his fierce, little omega into giving him more. It only makes him burn hotter.

He needs to give his mate everything.

As he buries his face in the crook of Keith’s neck again, sucking at his sensitive skin while Keith trembles, Shiro shifts his weight to support himself on one arm, his other hand once again finding its way between Keith’s legs. There’s more slick now, which Shiro delights in.

“Doing so well,” he croons, dragging two fingers through the slick, passing over Keith’s hole.

“I-- _ ah _ \--I--oh fuck-- _ nn _ \--Shiro, please!”

Keith’s hips rock up and Shiro rumbles his approval, sliding a finger in and meeting no resistance. He grins, a tad devilish. He’s looking forward to making his mate come undone on his fingers.

But just this new way to be close, to be  _ inside _ , to feel Keith slick and hot and clenching around him--it strikes a chord deep within him, and the simmering flames roar to life. Shiro could be closer, even closer than this. He could be locked inside his mate, filling him up completely, marking him from the inside. They could be truly joined as Shiro stuffed him full.

Shiro wants to hear it, see it, feel it. Watch in all ways as his mate lets him in and loses himself to those sensations.

“Closer,” he rasps into Keith’s skin. “Need to be closer. Need you.”

It’s a bold request. He’s only just begun pleasing his mate. And if Keith denies him Shiro will understand, will just as eagerly take him apart over and over again in other ways, but he can’t help wishing that he’ll be allowed this. 

He just loves Keith so much. He wants to be as close as he can.

“Hey, hey--” Keith’s voice is breathy, and his touch is gentle on Shiro’s cheek. “Shiro, stop, hang on.”

Shiro becomes a block of ice as the words rattle through him. 

His stupid, foolish, impetuous request has made his mate want to stop altogether.

He’s furious with himself and more than a little heartbroken, but he’s certain that trying to fix the damage will just upset Keith more. Instead he withdraws his fingers as delicately as he can, vision blurring. He knows he should leave the nest and let Keith be alone, but that would also mean leaving his omega alone and unguarded and the thought hurts. He wants Keith safe and protected. 

But he should leave, he’s unfit, not worthy for someone as wonderful as Keith anyway, he--

“Hey,” Keith says again, cupping his face. “Oh, no, Shiro, shh, no, I’m sorry. Hey.”

Keith kisses his cheek, and Shiro whimpers at it. His mate is kneeling up now, looking and smelling edible. Shiro  _ wants.  _ But Keith told Shiro to stop.

“I-I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” Keith says quietly, taking Shiro’s hand. “Just… Shiro, you were crying.”

Shiro brings his other hand up to his face. His cheeks are indeed wet. “Love you,” he says meekly, not sure how else to explain. He has big feelings and his heart is so full, with Keith. “Want you, need you, love you so much.”

“Oh,” Keith whispers.

Shiro nods helplessly. He watches Keith swallow, watches Keith’s eyes track over Shiro’s face. He doesn’t move, body trembling with the force of it.

Keith leans up to kiss him softly on the mouth, then moves to lie back down. He’s still holding onto Shiro’s hand, so Shiro lets himself be pulled down too, until he’s on his hands and knees over Keith again. He makes an inquisitive sound and otherwise stays still.

Keith suddenly looks shy. “I, uh, I know presenting is traditional and everything, but I’d rather see your face. If that’s okay?”

“Keith?” Shiro says hoarsely, not sure if he’s just hoping.

Keith considers him. “What do you want?” 

“You,” Shiro breathes at once. “Want to be closer to you.”

Keith shifts beneath him, spreading his legs. “I want that too. Please?”

_ Please. _

For a moment, Shiro’s still frozen, staring down at a buffet and not sure where to start first.

Then Keith smiles up at him, eyes heavy lidded. “Alpha, are you going to make me wait?”

Shiro grins, all teeth, and growls low in answer before snaking his hand back down between Keith’s legs.

He’s still slick, and after experimenting with one finger, Shiro slides in two, watching through narrowed eyes as Keith gasps, throwing his head back and exposing the long lines of his throat. It’s the perfect invitation for Shiro to pay more attention to his neck and collarbone, and he nips and sucks with purpose as he continues to thrust and twist and curl his two fingers.

Two fingers become three as Keith gets more incoherent, working his hips on Shiro’s hand. He arches up to wrap around Shiro’s back, nails digging in, and Shiro bares his teeth in another grin as his mate’s cries spiral higher. He had planned to make Keith fall apart on his fingers, and he loves that he’s getting to see it through with the promise of what will happen after.

But Keith seems to have other ideas. “Shiro  _ fuck _ , come on, I’m ready, I’m so ready--”

Shiro doesn’t stop moving his fingers as he considers. He wants to be as close as he can get and his mate is  _ asking _ for it.

“God, Shiro, please!”

That clinches the decision. His rut has only just barely started. He has plenty of time to show Keith all the ways Shiro can please him.

“Yes,” he says, voice low and strained. He reaches blindly for one of the pillows in their nest to prop up Keith’s hips before kneeling back between his legs and lining up.

He licks his lips and takes himself in hand.

Keith gives him a half-hearted glare from underneath his sweaty bangs. “I’m waiting, alpha.”

It makes Shiro laugh, because his mate is the finest little spitfire omega in the entire world. “Don’t worry,” he gets out, striving for coherency. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

He pushes in, relishing Keith’s strangled moan as Shiro makes room for himself inside Keith’s body. Every part of him is lit up and electric from this new way that they are joined, and he doesn’t stop and doesn’t hold back, only encouraged by Keith’s sounds.

When he’s finally buried all the way to the hilt, he stills to breathe, because it’s so much, so hot and slick and perfect, and he feels so close to his mate this way, like he’s finally where he’s supposed to be. Giving them both what they need, like this.

He smiles down at Keith, so proud at all that he’s taking, and strokes a hand down his stomach, pressing a light fingertip against his cock. “Feel good, baby?”

Keith’s chest heaves. “F-fuck, I can feel you everywhere.”

Shiro reaches for Keith’s hand, tangling their fingers together, and bows down to nuzzle at Keith’s temple. “Good? Full?”

Keith cries out, most likely from the change in position that drives Shiro that much deeper. “Yeah,” he breathes after, petting through Shiro’s hair with his free hand. “So full, god. So full of you.”

Shiro feels floaty like this, like he could stay inside of Keith forever. He’s still hard and leaking with it, aching with the need to move, to rut, to  _ knot, _ to fill Keith up even fuller and properly lock them together, but he also thinks he could stay just like this if Keith let him. Cozied up to his perfect, beautiful mate while Keith kept Shiro’s cock warm. 

It’s certainly a thought to pin for later.

Keith shifts underneath him, hole clenching, and moans quietly, breathing into Shiro’s ear. “Alpha.  _ My  _ alpha. Please, please.”

Just like that, the dam breaks. Shiro snaps his hip back and thrusts forward again, nearly driving Keith up the bed with the force of it. The hand that isn’t still held by Shiro’s own clutches at Shiro, pulling him even closer as Shiro continues to drive into Keith with force. He’s been wound up and up and up and only now realizes that part of what Keith is giving means that Shiro’s allowed to take.

Keith’s breathless moans are only encouragement, his legs wrapping around Shiro to help Shiro drive deeper into him. He tells Shiro how good it feels, how well Shiro’s doing,  _ good alpha, perfect apha, m-my alpha-- _

“Yours,” Shiro snarls out as his knot begins to swell. And when he pushes into Keith with finality and the whole of the knot pops inside to lock in place, he snarls again.  _ “Mine.” _

Keith sobs through his own orgasm underneath him, whole body shaking, and he can do nothing but let Shiro grow inside of him, welcome the flood of come that stuffs him that extra bit fuller. Shiro kisses Keith’s cheek, his nose, his forehead, finally landing back on his mouth. Keith whimpers into the kiss, and what starts as searing becomes softer and softer as Shiro gentles him, brings him back down.

He rolls them onto their sides and Shiro breathes, safe and warm and held and contented, locked into his mate as their legs tangle together. Every point of contact is lovely warm skin and scent and  _ Keith. _

The fire banks itself for the time being.

“How do you feel?” he asks Keith. His voice is still gravel, but he’s way more lucid now.

“Mmm.” Keith shivers. “Full. And like… like you’re a part of me.”

Shiro kisses him. “Yeah,” he whispers. He’s never knotted Keith before. It’s a new experience for both of them. He can see himself getting addicted to it very quickly.

Silence reigns for a little while, as Shiro basks in the whole of what just happened and what he’s still feeling. Keith’s free hand strokes up and down his back 

“Mate?” Keith asks after several more minutes.

Shiro’s face flames, and he buries it in Keith’s hair. “I’m sorry. I know it’s only been a few months since we started dating. I--I didn’t mean for that to slip out.”

Keith tugs on his bangs until Shiro pulls back enough to meet his eyes. “Didn’t mean to say it, or didn’t mean it at all?”

Shiro swallows. “To say it. I-it’s a lot. I don’t… I don’t want to be too much.”

Keith considers him. Eventually he says, “You’re right that it’s a lot. But it’s not… it’s not bad. I think that I know what you mean when you say that.”

“What’s that?” Shiro asks hesitantly.

Keith touches his fingers to the side of Shiro’s face. “That you love me.”

“Yeah,” Shiro whispers. “That’s it. Yeah.”

Keith  _ trills. _ His eyes then immediately widen and he claps a hand over his mouth, nose scrunching. “Sorry.”

“God, never be sorry,” Shiro husks, taking Keith’s hand. “You know how much I love it when you do that.”

“Yeah,” Keith huffs. “Still embarrassing though.”

It makes Shiro laugh, because of how normal it is. He bumps Keith with his nose. “Love you.”

In response he gets another chirp, followed by Keith blushing hotly. “Love you too.”

Shiro basks, basks, basks in that, even as he laughs again. “Crazy couple of days, huh?”

“I like how you say that as if your rut hasn’t only just started.”

“True,” Shiro says, nuzzling him, delighted in how it makes Keith chirp again. “So the next couple of days will also be crazy.”

“I like it,” Keith says. “I like that I’m getting to spend it with you.”

“Yeah,” Shiro manages, suddenly overcome with emotion. “Me too.” 

“And rut-you is really cute,” Keith adds, grinning.

Now it’s Shiro’s turn to flush. “You don’t have to tease me.”

“I’m not! You’re cute. Very, uh, very focused. Attentive. Not so verbal.”

“One-track minded?”

“Maybe,” Keith says, smile still playing around his mouth. “Though for a second there I honestly thought I was going to have to just push you down and sit on your dick.”

Shiro chokes.

“I mean it. You seriously seemed ready to let me take a nap after you made me come the first time.”

“I just wanted to take care of you,” Shiro mumbles.

Keith darts in for a kiss. “Believe me, I felt very taken care of.” 

Immediately mollified, Shiro hums, pleased. “Good.”

Keith rests his forehead against Shiro’s. “Best alpha.”

Shiro beams back. “Perfect omega.”

And then Keith closes his eyes. “Maybe a nap now, though.”

“Like this?” Shiro asks, just to check. He doesn’t want to move for the world, loves that they’re still tangled together like this, that he’s still  _ inside Keith  _ like this, but he has to think of Keith’s comfort too.

“Mmhm. I like it. Feel’s nice, stuffed full of you. Like you’re holding me everywhere, inside and out.”

“Baby,” Shiro breathes.

“Love you,” Keith mumbles before he snuggles down and starts to purr.

Shiro closes his own eyes, whispering  _ I love yous _ into Keith’s hair. A nap will be good for them, with the rest of Shiro’s rut to look forward to.

And plenty more to look forward to, after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed~

**Author's Note:**

> (Talk to me on twitter? I'm @justsayins)


End file.
